a moment with michael
by agent-pigtails
Summary: The future of Sydney- will Vaughn be in it? Part 4 posted! *story complete*
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Moment With Michael  
  
Author: Samantha Greene  
  
Feedback: agent_pigtails@yahoo.com  
  
Archive/Distribution: Sure, just e-mail me and let me know where.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: The future of Sydney- will Vaughn be in it?  
  
Classification: S/V romance/angst/drama.  
  
A/N: Yes, I was feeling rather angsty as I wrote this, so it's not my usual- if I even have a usual. Like it? Hate it? Any feedback is appreciated.  
  
A Moment With Michael  
  
"It's been such a long time, Mike. I need to say this, but I don't know how. Remember the way things used to be? Even before SD-6 and the Alliance went down, we were hopeful. The future was so bright. I could face anything as long as you were there."  
  
Sydney paused, her gaze deepening as she recalled happier days.  
  
"The day after the Alliance came down, and we met at the warehouse, not because we had to, but just from habit. We were so optimistic, and we knew that we could finally be together. When you finally asked me to marry you, I said yes practically before you finished speaking."  
  
Sydney's eyes became troubled, her mouth turned downward.  
  
"Remember when I told you I was pregnant? You said nothing could tear you from my side, and I believed you."  
  
She bit back a sob and continued.  
  
"But when Ashleigh was born, I was all alone. Francie and Will and my father were so supportive, but you have no idea how difficult it is for me to raise a daughter by myself."  
  
Sydney paused, but a soft howling of the wind through the trees were the only sounds in the air.  
  
"And then when Will started coming around, I, well, I was still so much in love with you. My father understood, but he knew that Ashleigh needed a father. As much as I hated to admit it, she needed what you couldn't give her."  
  
Sydney finally broke down, sobbing deeply.  
  
"I still love you Michael- so, so much. I'll always love you. I married the first time for love, but the second time- Will's a good man. He knows I can never love him like that, and he still wants to marry me. Just my friendship is enough for him, and he'll be a good father for Ashleigh. I just, I want you to know..."  
  
Sydney broke off, too overcome to speak. After a moment she got hold of herself again.  
  
"It wasn't supposed to end this way. Even now, I miss you so much. Every morning I wake up I expect to see you lying next to me. "  
  
She leaned her face against the cool marble tombstone.  
  
  
  
Michael Vaughn Treasured husband Best friend 1971-2003  
  
"It wasn't supposed to end this way." 


	2. Backstory

A/N: I originally planned to make this story a one parter, but so many people wanted a back story, and from there the story just grew. Anyway, here's the prequel. Enjoy, and any feedback (agent_pigtails@yahoo.com) is appreciated!  
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
*** 18 Months Earlier ***  
  
Vaughn's POV  
  
I know her so well. Know something was up when I woke up at 5 this morning, and Sydney was already awake and smiling softly at me. Which really isn't a bad thing, except Sydney only gets up early when she has to, and since she is on personal leave right now, getting up early is the last thing I would expect. And even when she gets up early, Sydney NOT a morning person, so her smiling is even more out of the ordinary. I smile questioningly at her and quirk my eyebrows. She laughs at my expression. "I know what you want, Mike, and the answer is no. But if you manage to get home at a decent hour tonight, I may fix you your favorite French meal, and afterward I may have a surprise for you. I hope." Now is the time that I would normally tease her about the ambiguousness of her answer, but the serious look in her eyes stops me. "Sydney..." She just shakes her head and changes the subject. What is going on?  
  
Sydney's POV  
  
It's torture not telling him. But I just want to make show everything's okay, that there are no complications before I tell him. Lost in my thoughts, I don't even notice the doctor has entered until he has started talking. "Mrs. Vaughn, your test results are in, and everything appears to be going very smoothly. You're 7 weeks along and in perfect health." Growing up, I never had anything remotely close to the family life that I wished for. When Michael and I got married, I knew it was my second chance at happiness. And now, knowing Michael and I are bringing a healthy child into a life with two parents who will always be there, is incredible. Unbelievable. Perfect.  
  
*******Several Hours later***********  
  
Vaughn's POV  
  
She's glowing. Literally, she seems to have a fire within her. I still remember the glow Sydney had on our wedding day - and that was nothing compared to now. I can't tear my eyes away from her. "Sydney-" But that's the farthest I get, because she's smiling and walking gracefully toward me, and my breath catches in my throat, and I lean against the wall as my knees feel weak. Syd wraps her arms around me, and that old comfortable feeling returns, where she fits into my arms like we were made for each other. "Michael, you know how they say that when things are at their best they can only get worse? They were wrong." She has her hands behind my neck, and is pulling me down for a kiss, and for the first and probably only time in my life, I pull away. "Syd, what is it? I've never seen you like this." She's smiling, happy tears in her eyes. "Michael, I'm pregnant."  
  
How could one man be so lucky?  
  
  
  
******3 Days Later******  
  
Sydney's POV  
  
Thank goodness for my personal leave. I'd never realized how much preparation having a child takes, and I've had a touch of morning sickness lately. And moodiness. But Michael just laughed when I woke him up last night requesting he go outside and barbecue me a steak, and then he actually did make my steak. And then this morning he told me that this was his last field mission. Michael had applied for an oversight position, so that he would be involved in no more dangerous field ops. He'd done that for me. For us. For our child.  
  
*********3 Days later********  
  
Vaughn's POV  
  
On the way home from my final field mission, I have my wallet out, admiring my growing collection of pictures of Sydey. Weiss is kicked back in the chair next to me, relaxing and well into his third beer. "I can't believe you're going to be my boss," he groans. "We both worked our butts off for the last couple years, and I end it with a simple thank you. You, on the other hand, just received a very nice promotion, despite that massive breech of protocol when you married the agent you were handling." He grins. "But hey, 9 months from now I'll be heading home to a nice quiet house, while you'll be heading home to a squalling baby." I just laugh. "Weiss, you kn-" Stunned, I break off and stare at the man that walks past our aisle. "Do you know him?" Weiss asks, alarmed. "Eric, that's the former SD-6 director. We never knew exactly what happened to him. Jack assumed that Sloane murdered him to get the job, but no one ever found any evidence, certainly not a body." "But what's he doing on this plane?" Weiss asked. I paused to glance around the plane. "Weiss, how many CIA officers are there on this plane?" "About 60, give or take a couple. It's our biggest field op since the SD-6 takedown. Why?" "This plane holds at least two hundred passengers. And one of them, at least as of a few years ago, was an SD-6/Alliance member. If Sloane didn't take him out, then he's working with some other agency. So is this some colossal coincidence, or is there something on this plane he wants?" Weiss frowned for a moment, considering. "Mike, we don't even have the artifact on this plane. What could he possibly want?" I pause for a moment. I know there is a ring of truth to my words, but the horrible consequence of them is something I don't want to admit. "Weiss, there are 60 CIA agents on this plane. Most of them are senior agents, and I think I saw Devlin's assistant. If a rival agency were to take over this plane, they would have a huge prize. I mean, think about what they could do. Extort money, information, political prisoners from our government. Sell us to other agencies, extract information from us." His eyes are darting around in a nervous matter. "My satellite phone is in my briefcase. We'll call Devlin, see what he wants us to do." I nod, but as Weiss stands to get his briefcase, a voice floats in over the PA system. "Ladies and gentleman, this is your captain speaking. Please stay in your seats and remain calm. If you cooperate, you will not be harmed." My wallet falls forgotten in my lap as the plane immediately touches down. At least 20 black suited agents pace down the aisles, guns in their hands. The other CIA agents remained calm, attempting to register some sort of backup plan, while glancing around fearfully. As more guns appear, we realize that none of the 'civilians' on the plane are civilians. With nearly 250 rival agents, they outnumber us 4 to 1. One of the agents pauses to glance down at my wallet, his breath intaking sharply as he sees a photograph of Sydney, Weiss, and I at the party celebrating the takedown of SD-6. I stare at his face, trying to discern the features behind the disguise. It's Sark. He gives Eric and I a sharp look, then begins unloading the passengers from the plane. "Get the rest of the agents into the first holding cell. Keep these two separate. I need to question them, and they may have information that could prove valuable." Please, no, not now. I can see Sydney's smiling face in my mind. All I want to do is see her again. As Weiss and I are dragged, shackled, from the plane, charges of C4 are placed throughout the plane. As we draw away, the plane explodes, the wreckage mangled beyond recognition. No one will ever know what really happened. Sydney will grieve, never knowing her husband didn't die in a plane crash. The wreckage fades into the distance, disappearing just as my former life has. The scenery blurs as tears stream down my face. And one of my last conversations with Sydney comes to mind. ** "Michael, you know how they say that when things are at their best they can only get worse? They were wrong." ** Or maybe they weren't.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sydney's POV  
  
Michael was late getting home from the airport, and I was just starting to worry when the phone rang. Michael, calling to let me know he's on his way home, I thought. "Mrs. Vaughn? This is Devlin- I, I need you to sit down, Mrs. Vaughn. There's something I need to tell you." Please, God, no. He's fine, Michael's fine. Devlin continues, his voice hoarse. "Sydney, there was a plane wreck. Michael was one of the agents on board. No bodies have been recovered, but the plane was totally destroyed. There's no chance anyone survived. I'm so sorry." No, I just saw Michael. It's his last field mission. He's about to be a father. He can't be dead. No, please. This isn't happening. Michael.  
  
  
  
********Back to Present**********  
  
Vaughn's POV  
  
It's been a year and a half. Sometimes my old life feels like a dream. Every time I close my eyes, I see Sydney, laughing, crying, telling me I'm about to be a father. For months Weiss and I were held in custody, just waiting to see what would happen to us. Then the torture started. So much information they wanted. And when the pain came, I would fall away, into my mind, into my old life. Sometimes I wonder where Sydney is right now, if she moved on. I wonder if I have a son or daughter. And these thoughts keep me going. Someday this will all be over; I will be free. Someday.  
  
To Be Continued....... 


	3. chapter 3

Title: A Moment With Michael - Part 3  
  
Author: Samantha Greene  
  
Feedback: agent_pigtails@yahoo.com  
  
Archive/Distribution: Sure, just e-mail me and let me know where.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: None of Alias belongs to me(obviously), just J.J. Abrams, Bad Robot, ABC, etc. Wouldn't mind having Vaughn, though.;-)  
  
Summary: The future of Sydney- will Vaughn be in it?  
  
Classification: S/V romance/angst/drama.  
  
A/N: Yes, this part is rather short, but basically it's just a means to the conclusion, so...what's done is done. However you feel about it, please let me know, I love feedback! Part 4, conclusion, will be posted Friday. Enjoy!  
  
Sydney's POV  
  
Visiting Michael's grave did not give me the closure that I expected. Standing there, asking for his approval, I knew that Michael wouldn't approve of the choices that I had made. Ashleigh needs a father, but she also deserves a family, parents that love each other. Will is a dear, sweet man, but I know I will never love him like I loved Michael. I just feel so guilty, because although Michael would want me to move on, I don't think he would want me to marry someone that I can't love, and I don't think he would want his daughter to have parents that don't love each other. But how can I tell Will that?  
  
Will's POV  
  
I know that look in her eyes, know that gait to her step. Sydney is only subtle when she wants to be, and she always lets her guard down with me. Now, I can see the determination in her eyes, and somehow I know I don't want to hear what she's about to say. "Will, I can't let things go on like this. I can't marry you."  
  
  
  
3 Months Later  
  
Sydney's POV  
  
I'll never forget the night Will and I ended our engagement. It was something I had to do, but I knew that I was just hurting Will, and that made it so hard to bear. The first couple weeks were tough, strained, and Francie told me later that she doubted the friendship between Will and I would last. But Will and I had been through too much to just give up on each other, and once we got past the awkward stage, our friendship started to feel like what it used to be. Will still spends as much time as ever with Ashleigh, and I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Will recently confided in me that he met someone at work, and I couldn't be happier for him. Somehow, though, it feels as if my life is at a standstill, as if I'm waiting for something that has yet to happen. It seems that I'm not the only one that feels that way. Last week both Francie and my father insisted that I need a vacation, that I need some change, so when Francie offered to watch Ashleigh, I jumped at the chance. Anyway, the first three days of my vacation have been wonderful, and I am humming as I head back to my room to change for dinner. As I open the door, a maid walking past stops to talk to me. "Miss Bristow, there was a man here earlier looking for you. I couldn't tell him where you were, so he asked me if he could wait in your room until you got back. Of course I told him no, and he left, looking really angry. Said he'd be back. I don't know if you want me to call the police or hotel security?" My breath intakes sharply. "What did this man look like?" "He was older, 60ish, with graying hair. Kind of intimidating, actually." Sloane? But he's on the run, and from all I'm heard, not even close to the coast of Florida. As I am contemplating who else it could be, the maid's eyes widen as she looks over my shoulder. I spin around, tensed to fight, only to be surprised by the sight of my father. "Miss Bristow, that the man-" "It's okay, Stacey," I reassure her. "He's my father." "Okay," she says, still eyeing him nervously. "I'll just be around the corner if you need me." She departs, giving my father one last worried glance. I bite back laughter until I see the look on my father's face. "Dad, what is it? What are you doing here?" "Sydney, this morning the southern branch of SD-4 was taken down. Several political prisoners were recovered, and among them were Craig Spence, the former assistant of Devlin, and Agent Weiss." "But they both were supposed to have been on the plane with Mike, I thought they were dead! What were they doing at SD-4?" "Sydney, both of they stated they were transferred from a base in Switzerland that Sark is running. They both separately stated that they were on the plane that Mike was on, but were taken off the plane before it was blown up." Suddenly I'm holding back tears, and the words will not come out. My father hugs me before continuing. "Sydney, Weiss was sitting next to Michael. He says they both got off of that plane together, that they were both held at the same facilities until days ago, when Weiss was transferred. Sydney, as of a week ago, Michael was still alive." "Then I have to go find him." 


	4. chapter 4

A Moment With Michael, Part 4  
  
Author: Agent Pigtails  
  
Distribution/Archive: Sure, just let me know where.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: All of Alias belongs to J.J. Abrams, Bad Robot, ABC, etc. Although if anyone's offering Vaughn, I wouldn't mind...  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone for their feedback, it means so much to me! Anyway, here's the final part, enjoy. :-)  
  
PART 4******  
  
Sydney's POV  
  
Thank goodness dad is here. While I desperately want to go rushing off after Michael, he has a level enough head to make sure that we have all our information correct before we take action. By viewing old satellite photos, and from what Weiss could remember about the compound, we narrowed the sight down to a few square miles. From there, we used inferred cameras that read body heat to locate the site. There are about four hundred people there, and Dad and Weiss are guessing that at least half of them are political prisoners. "So we don't really need to send in that big of a team," Dad explained. "With all the CIA agents that must still be there, once we start releasing them, we give them weapons and we have more people fighting on our side." It makes sense to me, but now that I know Michael is still alive, I don't want to take any chances with his safety. "I know, Dad, but the more people we have, the better. If it's really one guard for every single CIA agent there-" "Sydney, I know, but this is a very remote location. We can't just smuggle in a huge team of agents, Sark will know something is up. God knows who else may be there, we don't even really know who he is working with. If we just take in a small team, Sark won't know what hit him until it's too late." I unhappily nod my assent to the arrangements, and three days later, a 10 person team of agents depart from LAX.  
  
Jack's POV  
  
I can see Sydney's fear; she's never been good at hiding her feelings from me. As uncertain as this mission is, I have my own doubts, but after today, things will be settled, one way or another. Francie calls prior to our departure, and that cheers us up, especially after being assured that Ashleigh is doing fine. Ashleigh even makes her first attempt at using the phone, although after a minute of strange noises, Francie takes the phone back and laughingly tells us that Ashleigh attempted to eat the phone, and after finding its taste not to her liking, was angrily pounding it on the floor. "She has your spirit," I tell Sydney, who smiles and relaxes for a little while. Still, no one gets much sleep on the flight over, and I can see Sydney visibly tense as the plane touches down again, hours later. "Sydney, do you want to talk about it?" I hesitantly ask her. She shakes her head and sighs. "In a situation like this, what do you say, Dad? I just found out that my husband, who I thought was dead, in fact is not, and is prisoner of Sark, of all people, and now here we are, on a desperate mission to save him. I just feel like no matter how hard or far I run, I can't get away from SD-6. I can't shelter my family like I want to, and I worry to death with Ashleigh. I've been out of that life for so long, its like I just don't know how to deal with it anymore."  
  
  
  
Sydney's POV  
  
I never used to say so much to my father. Even as our relationship got better, after the SD-6 takedown, Michael was always my confidante, the one I turned to with my problems. But months apart have taken their toll, and I'm grateful just to speak my feelings out loud. My father gives me a look of quiet reassurance before speaking. "Sydney, I know I made my share of mistakes in raising you, but you still turned out incredible. You are one of the strongest people I know, and you're dealing with this fine. And all this is is a single mission, you're not becoming a spy again. You've been doing an wonderful job raising Ashleigh, and now you'll have Mike to help you." He smiles encouragingly at me. "Because I have no doubt that we are going home with your husband. If anyone can pull this mission off, you can, Sydney." "And having me along doesn't hurt, either," he adds, drawing out a laugh. Now I do feel better.  
  
****************9 Hours Later******************  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Something is going on; I can see it in the eyes of the guards. They moved me rather unexpectedly a few hours ago, and as I stare out the windows of my new room, I see them pacing back and forth nervously. Sark strode past half and hour ago, angrily shouting orders, and looking unlike the composed, albeit evil, person he usually is. I jump as Sark suddenly strides up to my room and orders the guard to unlock the door. "Shackle him and prepare him for transport. After him, all the rest of the prisoners. I want them loaded on vans, and out of here tonight." "What is going on?" an infuriated voice demands, and Robert Granger, former head of SD-6, enters my room. "Sir, I received a report from an operative that several CIA agents were spotted exiting a private airport in a city less than 10 miles from here. No flight plans were filed, and the operative could find no further information on why the flight came in or what their purpose was. Aside from us, there is no activity in this area that would alert the CIA. Unless you think they're just vacationing here," he snorts derisively. Granger fixes him with an angry look. "I am your superior, and you will treat me with the respect I am due. And you better hope you're right about the CIA, because if this is a mistake, I am holding you personally responsible." Sark briefly nods before leaving the room, and Granger follows him. My head is spinning, and for the first time in over a year I feel a spark of hope.  
  
Sydney's POV  
  
After darkness falls our team cautiously creeps over the snow drifts toward the compound. My heart is pounding faster than it was on my first mission, and I nearly jump out of my skin when my father taps me on my shoulder and points. My earpiece crackles. "I think I see a caravan of trucks." The entire team squints toward the area, but it is too dark to make out more than vague outlines. My father digs ann inferred sensor out of his bag and turns it on. He frowns at the readout and motions for me to look at it. Nearly 300 people are on those transports. "Dad, it's them! They're moving the prisoners out." "Sydney, we have no idea who is in there. Our mission is to break into the compound." "Dad, why would 300 agents suddenly leave? I doubt they're running in fear from our little ten man team." "They could be going on one of their own missions," he mildly suggests. "At eleven thirty at night? Besides, that's way too many people to be a mission team." My father sighs, saying, "You do realize that if we take control of these trucks, and Mike isn't there, we'll have tipped them off too soon. We probably won't be able to get in the compound at all. And if it's agents, and not prisoners loaded on those vans, it'll be way too many for us to handle. That's suicide." "And if it is prisoners, we may have lost Mike for good." My father nods grimly. "Then let's do it."  
  
  
  
Michael's POV  
  
As we draw farther away from the compound, my hope fades. I'm crammed in the back of the bus with nearly 60 other prisoners, uncomfortable. Our driver appears to have a rudimentary knowledge of stick shifts, and the bus lurches ahead tentatively, followed by a grinding of gears, then a whining stop. The driver curses, manages to get the bus started again, but has only gotten up to full speed when the bus comes to a jarring halt. Shouting and groans fill the room as everyone is thrown off their seats into windows, the floor,veach other. I hear gun fire in the distance and am straining to make out something from my window when I hear a voice by the back door. "Van 4, are you clear as well? Good, I'm just verifying my cargo, we'll be proceeding to the rendezvous point immediately following." With that, the door creaks open and I see a face I have dreamed of so many times. The face that kept me going for the last year and a half. Sydney.  
  
  
  
Sydney's POV  
  
I wanted to take him into my arms, promise him everything was okay, and just stay in his arms forever. But since his hands were shackled together, and we were within 5 minutes of the compound, I had to settle for a quick kiss before loading him in up front with me and driving off. As I drive, I can see him out of the corner of my eye, just staring. After so much time apart, so many words unsaid, I don't know where to start. Once we get to the safe house and get the shackles off everyone, Michael gently pulls me outside. Its a moonlit night, the sky twinkling with diamonds. In Michael's arms I feel safe and loved, but guilt prods me. If only I had known sooner, before all the torture Michael went through. "Michael, I'm so sorry-I just, I should have looked closer, I should have known you were out there somewhere. I - and then they tortured you -I'm so sorry-" I start, tears blurring my vision, but he gently stops me. "Sydney, you have nothing to be sorry for. You had no way of knowing, so please don't feel guilty for it. And yes, they tortured me for a few months. But this moment, standing here with you in my arms, my wife, the mother of my child... I could stand a lifetime of torture knowing I would see you again, knowing I will always have this moment. You're worth it." What did I do to deserve a man like this?  
  
Six Months Later  
  
Going home was an incredible experience. The old things fell back into place, old routines. The changes were even better. Introducing Ashleigh to the father she never knew, and just making up for a year and a half of lost time. Michael finally got his promotion, so I can relax knowing he's not in the field anymore. Ashleigh immediately fell in love with her daddy, and Michael dotes on her so much. His wallet is already full to bursting with pictures. After all those months of torture, I would have expected Michael to be plagued by nightmares, but he still sleeps as peacefully as ever. One night I asked him about it, and he smiled before replying. "Sydney, the true torture was not the electroshock or the thumbscrews or the needles. Torture was thinking I would never see my daughter, never hold you in my arms, smell your sweet scent. So how could I ever have a nightmare, knowing you are next to me, that when I wake up I can hold you in my arms?" Holding him, I knew he was right in so many ways. I would go through all the grief and pain and sorrow again if I knew I would end up here, in his arms. For just a moment with Michael.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
